Eyes of the Nile
by Jokester666
Summary: Death is never forever and Imhotep plans on resurecting Anck-Su-Namun, the plan is perfect except for one flaw. King Seti bids him to marry his unruly hellcat daughter, Nuri.
1. The Rise of the Nile

-1The Mummy Returns

Imhotep/OC

Occurs after Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun kiss. Imhotep gets away, and the king sees the smear of paint. Anck-Su-Namun kills herself in front of the king and by that time Imhotep is far away thanks to his priests. He has not yet tried to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun for fear that the king will find out and kill her again. For what is the use of being alive for a few moments if your only gunna die right after you're united again?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sweat beaded on her forehead, not only from the sweltering sun, but also from fear. She had stolen one of the horses from the palace. Something if she was caught would result in a loss of her hand. Night soon passed over the sky and she could settle. She had seen no one following her, so she was safe for the time being. Today's events had exhausted her and she slipped of the horse and staked the rope into the ground to stop the creature from wandering in the night. As she lay down, sleep overcame her and the girl passed out on the sand.

Sun and the ring of metal woke the young woman from her slumber. Opening her Nile blue eyes she automatically reached for the small dagger on her belt. The sheath was empty. The Pharaoh's Guards surrounded her with annoyed and slightly amused looks adorning their features.

"Looking for something Princess Nuri?" The captain asked her, whilst dangling her dagger from its hilt.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Seti the first, stormed in, anger emanating from his every pore. His favourite mistress, Anck-Su-Namun, had killed herself in front of him after he had found the paint on her skin smeared and now his favourite daughter had run from the palace. Nefertiri watched his outburst from the far end of the room. The daughter he had chosen to guard the Bracelet of Anubis. The one he felt would be the most help in this situation.

"Nefertiri, what do I do? I must cut her beautiful hands away for her thievery and disobedience or find some alternative way to watch her without taking up my people's time. She is too strong willed to be watched like a child," Seti hissed to his daughter.

"Marry her off then Father, choose someone you trust the most to be her husband. She would no longer be a trouble in the court and it would keep her busy," Nefertiri replied, she knew that the loss of a woman's hands would bring no honour to the family, but a marriage would.

"Yes, but who would I trust to care for her, I may need her skills as a seer for war may break out in the future. I do not trust any of the court, except for you and… Imhotep. Guards! Call my High Priest in," the king called out.

Moments later Imhotep was kneeling at King Seti's feet.

"What do you have need of me for, my Pharaoh?" Imhotep inquired.

"I believe it is time to find my daughter, Nuri, a husband. She is wilful and at times insolent and I can no longer spare guards to watch her," Seti declared as he stood up from his throne and walked around the spacious room.

Imhotep spoke out, "If you wish for me to find a suitable husband, it can be arrange-"

"A husband has already been found, do you find my daughter pleasing Imhotep?"

Realisation dawned on Imhotep's face. He was the husband. Had the king found out about Anck-Su-Namun? Was this his way of ensuring no advances would be made towards the king's mistress, without losing his favourite advisor?

The captain of the Pharaoh's guard came in to whisper something in Seti's ear. The king nodded and gestured to the door impatiently.

The doors opened again to reveal a tanned girl in peasant's clothes. Male peasants' clothes. Her wig had been removed and hair as dark as ebony had been braided down her back.

"Nuri! What have you to say for yourself? Is palace life not good enough for you? You ran away, stole clothes from a trader, and one of my horses! I had to risk my best guards to find you and bring you back!" the king's face was furious and his anger was evident in the loudness of his voice and the drops of spit that flew through the air.

Imhotep and Princess Nefertiri stood back and watched. The guards never took their eyes off Nuri for fear she would leap through a window and down on to the streets below. The girl herself only stood there and looked carefully at the floor, as though inspecting the decorative tiles underneath her. When the king stopped spraying his crowd with spittle and raging words, she looked up. Imhotep had never seen eyes like hers before. They were as dark blue as the Nile on a stormy day and full of anger.

"Father! What do I have to say for myself! Plenty! You have locked me up for most, if not all of my life in this palace. I run because that is the only way I will ever see the outside world, without all the perfume and ointments. You did not have to send your best guards after me, you could have sent your worst! But then I would have succeeded, and no one but you can get anywhere better in this world can they?" Nuri had taken a step forward towards her father as her anger hit in tidal waves.

The king tallied back, "You are too valuable to be lost, Nuri! If your powers are lost then Egypt will be without a guide! That is why I have decided for you to wed. You would be close by, but your husband will have the stress of watching over you!"

"To who? One of those fat prigs who stare at your women as if they are toys to be used and tossed? I would accept none of your noble men! Good luck to you to find a husband suitable for me!" With that Nuri stalked towards the doors.

"Enough! I have found a husband, you ungrateful child, and he is not among the noblemen. You are to be married within the week, Nuri. If you run gypsy daughter, hell will follow your heels and you will be returned. If that occurs it won't be to Imhotep that I marry you to, it will be to one of those Noble prigs, as you so nicely put it!" The king barked after her.

Nuri stopped short of the doors to turn and look at Imhotep. She knew of him, the handsome high priest. He was at every meeting her father held, he appeared during training fights, and her father trusted him beyond belief. He was better looking then any of the marriageable men in the court by far, muscled and tall. She had never planned on marriage like her sisters, she had planned on freedom and the chance to do what she wanted, not what others wanted of her. In Imhotep's deep brown eyes she saw her future self, a wife of the high priest, covered in jewels and children tugging at her skirt. Not the life she had planned.

With tears in her eyes she turned and fled to her rooms.

Nefertiri took a step forward as though to go after her sister, but a look from her father stalled that movement and she stood back in the shadows.

"Imhotep, be prepared for your wedding, you are the only one I trust with that girl," with a weary sigh the king turned a walked out of the room to set plans for Nuri's wedding. The guards followed him and left the chamber.

"I am sorry Imhotep, I know your love is for Anck-Su-Namun, but that love dared not flourish or you both would have died. Father needs you and Anck-Su-Namun was nothing but a snake in my father's court-" Nefertiri was interrupted.

"You may be a princess, Nefertiri, but I will not have you talk ill of the dead, especially Anck-Su-Namun!" Imhotep spoke hotly before leaving through the doors through which he had come.

Nefertiri watched him leave before running off in search of her rebellious younger sister.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In her rooms, Nuri raged and ranted, throwing what ever happened to be there and breaking quite a few valuables. Her handmaidens had fled in fear as the Princess's anger grew to a storm. Exhaustion overcame her and she sat on the floor staring at the murals adorning the walls.

She whispered to herself, "I should have let them, I should have let them, I should have let them!"

"Should have let them what?" Nefertiri asked stepping carefully over the broken pottery and fallen flowers.

"Nothing, and why should you care? You sent me to this fate! Father always asks your opinion and then pretends it his own! Why did you?" Nuri snarled.

Brown met blue as Nefertiri calmly replied, "I thought it for the best, you need to be settled and if it takes a husband to tie you down…"

"Leave! You are no sister of mine, traitorous snake!" Nuri screamed and picked up a shard of pottery to fling at the retreating back of her sister. It smashed against the door and left Nuri weeping in the disaster that was her room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Imhotep went about his duties without really thinking upon them. His mind was on the marriage tomorrow and his place in it. Husband to Nuri, the king's unruly daughter with eyes of the sky. The gem in her father's crown, and he was the unfortunate one sent to be the young woman's husband.


	2. Stalking the Nile

-1Chapter 2

To my reviewers:

Nannon: don't worry Imhotep and Nuri won't fall in love that quick! Believe me they have some trials to overcome first, one of which is in this chapter. Please warn me if Nuri becomes marysuish, sometimes I notice and I fix it as quick as I can but other times I don't.

Lindsay: Nefertiri won't be bitter towards Imhotep because the king is still alive. And yes the pharaoh saw anck die, and believe me he is not pleased. Thanks for the camel note, I am changing it to horses.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Last time:

Imhotep went about his duties without really thinking upon them. His mind was on the marriage tomorrow and his place in it. Husband to Nuri, the king's unruly daughter with eyes of the sky. The gem in her father's crown, and he was the unfortunate one sent to be the young woman's husband.

That night:

Cries filled the palace. Nuri had disappeared and not even the Mei-jai guards stationed outside her door had seen anything. Of course they wouldn't though, Nuri had't used a door. At least Nuri the princes hadn't. This time her disguise was a chambermaid. Using a short wig and a simple, scratchy sheath she had snuck out looking like any other chambermaid that attended to Nuri. When she made it safely out of the palace grounds past ponds and small temples, she grinned madly. Her plan of deceit had worked as usual.

She sometimes wondered how they picked the guards, because a simple girl of 15 had tricked them more then once. When she was a child she ran away from the woman assigned to watch over her, around 10 she had taken to the streets for a week until she by accident had run across the Mei-jai, then last year she had run when her father suggested marriage to her for the first time. At the time it was going to be to a 28 year old nobleman, fat and with no sense of hygiene. One of the lesser nobles, but with many connections in the world. Luck had saved her then, because it had gotten her away quick.

Tonight though, her luck had run out.

She did't steal a horse, or a weapon. She was going to travel on foot, because that was how she had evaded the Mei-jai the longest in the past. The one thing she had't counted on was thieves and the like. She had no clue that dressing as a poor man had caused the attention of the thieves to bypass her. Now she was a woman, not a noblewoman, but of a lesser class. Easy prey to vagabonds.

A young man wearing dark robes and a evil sneer was watching the process of the young woman as she crossed the street. His crew was well armed and thirsty for the riches that would be endowed upon them if they succeeded in capturing the king's advisor and priest, Imhotep. But first he was going to have a little fun with the local ladies. Just as he was about to step out on the street to entice the girl to come with him, the Mei-jai came around the corner and spotted the girl. There pace quickened as the girl's did. She was now hiking up the bottom of the sheath and running, while the Mei-jai shouted and speed up their pace to catch the woman.

The young man, Odji, watched curiously. Obviously the woman was important or a thief. The former became true when one of the Mei-jai came close to where he was hiding in the shadows and ordered his men to split up and search for Princess Nuri. Suddenly Odji knew who the girl was and his eyes sparkled with ill humour as he thought of the pay he and his men would receive if they brought the Princess too.

Skipping from the shadows he signalled to one of the boys in the gang to come near. The boy was small and lithe, perfect to get in small places and to be unnoticed when delivering messages.

"Ebo! Tell Amon that he and the rest will go after the priest tonight, I have a little job that needs to be done," Odji muttered before turning and following where the girl had last been.

Ebo was quick on his feet for he did not want to bring Odji's anger upon him. The message was soon received with chuckles and sly grins as the men drew wicked knives and slunk off towards the high priest's chambers.

Meanwhile…

Odji had found the girl trying to climb a wall to escape to the outskirts of the desert. There she would be safe for a few days and then she could beg passage to another city by the traders that crossed the desert plains. She wouldn't make it that far he was sure. Drawing his knife he grabbed the unsuspecting Nuri and pinned her to him, though she struggled like a wildcat. He drew the knife to her throat, the pick of her skin brought a small drop of blood to slid down the blades length. Her struggles stopped instantly.

"Princess, you will come with me and not make a word cause if you do you will not have a throat to say such things. Now if you would be so kind as to come with me," Odji wrapped an arm around her waist and carefully hid the dagger up his sleeve so that the tip was resting against her stomach and if she tried anything… there would be a grievous wound to her body when they found her. Grabbing his horse he hauled her up in front of him and set off towards the camp, avoiding all possible places the Mei-jai would look.

The camp was a fair ways into the desert and Nuri knew by the distance they were covering she could not possibly make it that far without a horse, if she tried on foot… the desert would kill her. They arrived to the sounds of merrymaking and drunkenness. The rest of the band had been successful.

Tossing Nuri to the ground, he dismounted and took in his fellow thieves joy. He left her where she was as some young boy took the horse away. Odji sought out a man with charcoal eyes and a scarred face, Amon.

"I presume your campaign was a success?" Odji commented.

"Oh yes, he put up a rather good fight. He's talented with a sword, but luckily his priest weren't there otherwise we would have had more casualties. What about you? Your secret mission?" Amon asked the younger man.

"Princess Nuri,"

"You must be joking young man, the Princess is guarded more carefully then ever, with that last stunt she pulled. Is that her?" Amon's attention had caught sight of the girl picking herself up from the sand, stepping back as though to run.

"Yes, where did you put the priest?" Odji muttered.

"The tent in the middle of the camp. I don't want him running away, the desert would kill him and then what use would he be?" Amon said before turning back to his wine.

Odji nodded absently before leaving to get the girl. He picked her up easily, for she was light and small. Nuri hissed and scratched at his face, struggling in his grasp, which only tightened on her frame. Motioning to the guard outside the tent, Odji pushed through the entrance to see a battered priest tied to a stake in the ground. The guard entered the tent with a small coil of thin rope. Nuri was still trying to beat him up, but he ignored her feeble attempts and tied her ankle to the same peg as Imhotep causing her to be close to the priest.

"Don't leave me here with this man! Let me go! I am Princess Nuri! Daughter of King Seti the first!" Nuri had found her voice and was protesting with all the will power she had left.

"That is exactly why I took you, _Princess Nuri_," with a sarcastic bow, Odji left the tent to join in with the party.

"Your yelling will do nothing for you here Nuri, nor will your fighting," Imhotep spoke quietly from the shadows that masked his features.

"Why you? They could have chained me up with anyone but you and I would not be so protestant! You infuriated me as a child and now you mock me as a adult!" Nuri huffed and folded her legs underneath her pulling the rope as far as it would go.

"Do not think me pleased that you are here either. Rather I would have them take you and leave me to rescue Anck-Su-Namun from the afterlife to which she is imprisoned!" Imhotep glared at her and anger threaded though his voice.

Nuri only glared back and turned her side to him as she lay down and tried to get some sleep. The air was cool on her skin compared to the hot sun that scorched the sand. Imhotep glowered at her form for a few minutes and then fell off into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of Anck-Su-Namun calling to him, begging him to save her for their love.

Read and review as always!


	3. Seeing the Nile

Chapter 3

Kudos to whoever see the line from Romeo and Juliet!

Last time:

Nuri only glared back and turned her side to him as she lay down and tried to get some sleep. The air was cool on her skin compared to the hot sun that scorched the sand. Imhotep glowered at her form for a few minutes and then fell off into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of Anck-Su-Namun calling to him, begging him to save her for their love.

The morning quickly rose upon the camp and Amon decided to move out fast. Imhotep would have been reported missing by now and the Mei-jai sent out to search for him could be out here in the afternoon or earlier.

"Odji! Get the prisoners ready to move. Sudi! The camp must be ready to go, have the men awake and packed, there must be no evidence we were ever here," Amon shouted orders as men slowly woke in the morning light and hurried around to their assigned jobs. This kidnap would bring in the money, especially with the tribal leader that was paying them for Imhotep.

Odji nodded and left to the small tent in the middle of camp, the one closest to the dying embers of last night's fire. The guard beside the door followed him in. When Odji entered, he had expected a fight from Imhotep, but instead it came from the princess. She hurled herself at him, all the while scratching at his face.

Odji threw her off and touched where her nails had made long lines of rough red along his jaw. The guard had held her to the ground, crushing her wrists in his hands and pining her down with his body. Odji cut the rope from her ankle and motioned the guard aside. Picking her up roughly from the dirt and binding her wrist together, Odji slung her over his shoulder and told the guard to get another man and escort Imhotep to the horses.

Nuri tried to kick his face, but every time she moved he jostled her on his shoulder. A movement that made her believe she would fall to the ground again. He had now reached the line of pegged horses, he pulled a horse out of the string and he threw Nuri on the animal. He tied her hands to the saddle and strapped her feet to the stirrups, ensuring she could not vault off and flee the camp by foot. Motioning impatiently to Ebo, he commanded the youth to hang on to the horse for dear life, cause if he let the girl get away… the threat was clear, lose the girl, lose your head.

Immediately Nuri dug her heels into the horse's sides as soon as Odji was about to hand the rope off the Ebo. Startled the horse surged forward and hit Odji's shoulder, causing him to fall. Faithfully Odji held onto the rope as he was dragged through the sand until two outriders saw the event and raced their horses on to stop the behaviour of the ruthless princess. The horse was sweating and the pull on it's mouth was too much, the beast stopped despite Nuri's urging. She knew she had put too much stress on the horse in the hot sun. The animal would have gone on, she was sure of it, if he had not been dragging a weighty man behind him.

The guards caught up and grabbed the rein from Odji's torn and bleeding hands as he cursed profusely. Wincing as he hauled himself up behind one of the guards, Odji glared at the Princess with venom lacing every thought. He knew he could not harm her, she was a valuable chip in the bargain to be made. The priest was important but not as much as she was. Imhotep would pay for the girl's foolishness.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fearfully Ebo clutched the rope in his hands, as Nuri shifted her weight in the saddle. Since the last episode, Nuri had no plans on running just yet. She had overheard some information regarding her kidnap. Apparently she and Imhotep were part of a bargain. What the bargain was she did not know. First though she needed to find out who wanted her father's downfall so much he would send some vagabonds to kidnap the king's advisor and his wife to be. Nuri didn't believe that these thieves knew of he engagement to Imhotep and she planned on keeping it this way. If they knew they would keep them far apart from each other and she needed Imhotep's knowledge to escape. After that there would be no use for him.

Imhotep stood in the sun watching the activities of the camp. He had been brought out and was awaiting the horse that would lead him to the man who wanted the Pharaoh's kingdom. Since the fight in his chambers when they had kidnapped him, Imhotep felt each blow more clearly. Bruises and gash's where he had been tossed and thrown against the walls became evident in the garish sunlight.

Odji watched Imhotep, just waiting for the excuse to beat the man for the girl's display of independence. Amon had seen this look in the young man's eyes before and knew no good would come of it. Calling Odji to him he outlined his plan clearly, hoping to draw Odji's attention from the priest.

Imhotep watched Ebo and Nuri as she caused the horse to move a few feet away from the boy. The youth's reaction was immediate, pulling quickly on rope and bracing his feet in the sand. The priest chuckled to himself at Nuri's look of satisfaction.

"Get the priest on at horse! Quick! Mei-jai on the horizon!" the outriders shouted as they pulled their horses in from a canter as they came rushing into camp.

Men hurried and moved faster then they had before. Imhotep and the princess must not be found, or they would be 'grave' men. Imhotep was hurried on a horse was his hands were bound like Nuri's though his feet were left alone. One of the men grabbed the spare rein and moved his horse towards Nuri's black stallion and took the rope from the boy.

"Ebo! Get yourself away from here, you have a long life ahead of you and you will be needing both your head and your hands if you plan on living it," the guard spoke to the boy before leaving with the horses in a rush of sand, trailing the prisoner's horses behind his.

"""""""""""""""""""

The sun was hot, but Set had been instructed to get far away from the camp with the prisoners. Tonight there would be no fire, the Mei-jai might see it on the desert plain. He glanced back over his shoulder at the two bargain chips, Imhotep and Nuri. They were both silent, though Nuri had not been at first. When she got that they were running because of Mei-jai, she had called out and pleaded with Set, until her voice was hoarse. Now, nothing, not a single sound. Imhotep seemed glad about that, and for the first bit of what appeared to be safe land, Imhotep had answered Sets questions about the palace. Life there, what comforts he had as high priest, ect.

The sun was wilting into dusk and they traveled another mile before Set stopped the horses and untied Nuri and Imhotep. To ensure no noise would be made from the girl, he gagged her as an extra precaution along with tying her to Imhotep.

A week of hard traveling had passed and Set had grown more comfortable around the two prisoners, at first he was very formal and made sure they could go no where. Though by the end of the week Nuri had quieted down and during the day morning and afternoon rides she could be see staring at the horizon as if she was making a decision for the good of man kind. Maybe she was. Set didn't understand her or Imhotep. During the kidnapping Set had been watching the servant's quarters carefully, and had heard some interesting court gossip. Such as the Pharaoh had, in a fit of anger and worry, betrothed the two. Their marriage would have been an interesting one, because of the complete difference in temperament and understanding in every thing. She looked on the world as something to assist in her every need and he was a priest to the king. Also she fought with him at every turn, casting out snide remarks when her betrothed asked her a question.

Night was falling on them and he called a stop to the horses. Dismounting Set staked his horse and started setting up a fire. The older man glanced up from his task and saw Nuri was still astride her horse, she was just sitting there staring deep into the kindling that was slowly beginning to take flame. She spoke suddenly in an eerie voice.

"Night falls, the scorpion stings. Beware the southern road. Sun angers. Life, blood, death. Beware he who-" the last words seemed to slid from her mouth and trail off. She slumped in the saddle and leaned sideways almost falling off.

She would have if Imhotep had not caught her. He cradled her in his arms, and walked towards the fire. Kneeling down he lay her head in his lap and brushed back her hair, allowing the firelight to flicker on her forehead.

"What in Isis's name was that?" Set demanded.

"When she was young she was blessed with a gift. To her it is a curse and one of many reasons she constantly flees the palace. She is a seer, a teller of the future that awaits," Imhotep whispered.

He had never heard her speak during a vision, most of the time she slumped and then spoke of what she had seen to whoever happened to be around. That is why her father kept her hidden from the public eye and from anyone who might wish her harm. She had understood this, even as a young child. Still she found ways to escape from the hawk eyes that watched her.

She stirred in her unconscious state and Imhotep trickled water carefully onto a cloth. Wiping her brow, his every thought was on her. Set on the other hand thought he was in more trouble with the gods now then he was before, stealing a vessal of the gods was worse then stealing the daughter of the pharaoh, so he set about unpacking the tent they slept in. He kept all food and supplies on him, for fear that they would run and the cost of losing the prisoners would be his head. Besides a roof over his head might make him feel he was safe from the gods fury.

"Imhotep," Nuri whispered almost lovingly, her eyes still closed.

The man himself looked down in shock at her, she had never spoken his name without hate or contempt laced in it. He was the bane she wished to demolish. The bug she wished to exterminate. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the never ending blue that was uncommon in Egypt.

"Why in Egypt am I in your lap!" she screeched as soon as she realised where she was. It was perhaps a rather uncomfortable and embarassing position to be in for her. In most regards she was a adult, but to the modern world she was but a teenager with no practical experience with men.

"Your priest here was kind enough to catch you when you fell of your horse little missy," Set muttered when the girl scampered away from Imhotep, hitting the older man in the leg when she fell in the sand.

The rest of the evening she sat away from the two men and they left her to her thoughts, until it was time to sleep. Nuri obediently followed Imhotep in and as she lay on her mat, she whispered a quiet thank you to Imhotep.

Imhotep looked at her carefully, suspicion racing though his mind. This was so unlike the spunky teenager he knew that she must be scheming something.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wow! Only on the third chapter and I already have 8 reviews. I'm sorry about the mess up when I posted chapter three a couple weeks back. My computer apparently did not save the changes I made to the chapter, which really sucks cause I distinctly remember the first version being far more interesting then the one I'm posting now. Next chappie won't be coming into play for a bit, I just finished my first semester and I wrapped up my exams this morning! So in a way this is a celebration that I have finally passed half my courses and next week I start my new ones. Please review, it keeps me writing and I get wonderful ideas from them. Let me know if you think something is wrong, I will change it and please please please let me know if Imhotep is acting out of character or if Nuri is getting Mary-Sueish. I don't want that to happen, and I try hard for it to not occur but im sure when all have done this once, things tend to slip when you get busy. Am I right? LOL

Pirate Storm

P.s I am welcoming descriptions of people for cameo's and if I like them enough you might become an actual character. So please email me or type it in a review. BTW im also looking for a good description for the bad guy that brought this who thing into play. Thanks so much every one!


	4. Rising Eagle, Falling Nile

-1Chapter 4: The Spark of the Nile

Last Time:

The rest of the evening she sat away from the two men and they left her to her thoughts, until it was time to sleep. Nuri obediently followed Imhotep in and as she lay on her mat, she whispered a quiet thank you to Imhotep.

Imhotep looked at her carefully, suspicion racing though his mind. This was so unlike the spunky woman he knew, that she must be scheming something.

Night still blocked Ra's rays out, but soon the god would win his everlasting battle and the sun would rise. The camp was relatively quiet, with only the occasional stirring of a light breath of wind, until a tent flap was pushed away silently. A dark head emerged from it, with the lithe body following. The princess had arisen, unbeknownst to the men inside the tent.

Nuri crept lightly away, bare feet covered in sand and the gentle swish of her skirt. Her destination was in view. The pegged horses, that stood off to one side of the camp. The last few steps quickened as she got closer and freedom was on the horizon.

"Shush, settle down, we're leaving these men," Nuri spoke in undertone to the black mare she had ridden the entire way.

Much distance would have to be covered in order for her to escape swiftly, so she dared to approach Set's saddle pack. Stealing came naturally to her, and many items vanished from the man's pack. Food, water, blankets, a change of clothes and a length of rope. She had debated against the clothes, but then realised that is what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Dawn was arising and she saw that she would have to leave quick. Pulling herself onto the mares back she urged the animal along with her heels. The little camp soon disappeared into the distance as she pushed the horse into a canter, it was best to get speed now, while it was cool out, then wait till later when the heat alone would make anyone sweat. She hoped Set would not wake until the sun was higher in the sky. Of course she would have left sooner, except there was something holding her back. Imhotep. Even out here in the desert by herself she still wondered if it was the right decision to leave the priest behind. One part of her argued that if he came she would still have to marry him when they returned. Another said that he had helped her through much, the little acts of kindness. The offers of water and extra food when she felt fatigued, and most recently, when she fell off her horse during a trance. The part that said he was good riddance, reminded her that he might have only done that because protocol demanded it. But what protocol was there out in the middle of a desert? None, not when you had been kidnapped and it seemed like it was every man for himself.

Now guilt set in about her abandoning him with the man, Set.

"But you couldn't bring him too! Imagine how much noise he would have made! He isn't used to sneaking around, looking over his back!" Nuri muttered.

But then again, hadn't he been the one having the affair with Anck-Su-Namun? Surely you have to be bloody sneaky to get away with that! The woman was the King's Mistress for crying out loud!

The horse had slowed to a walk and plodded along as Nuri wrapped herself in her conflicting thoughts. She had been so wrapped up in them she didn't even notice where the horse was leading her. It wasn't until she heard the pounding of hooves on hardened sand that she pulled herself out and looked around frantically. The horse was moving fast, and she barely recognized the rider, until his bare head came whirling past and his yell of hurry became distinguished. Looking to where he had come from, Nuri saw small black dots moving quickly across the desert. Riders or raiders. It didn't matter, all that mattered was getting as far away as possible.

Nuri spurred her horse into action and raced the sands to Imhotep, who was leaning precautious lyover his horse's neck, encouraging the animal on. Pulling up along side, Nuri gave a little yell, and gestured madly behind her. Imhotep barely glanced at her, for it seemed to him it was no time for explanations. She saw a flash of green off to her right, and hitting Imhotep on the shoulder she pointed to what looked like a small oasis.

About an hour of hard riding later and the black dots growing slightly fainter in the distance, Nuri and Imhotep reached a rather large oasis. From their view it seemed to stretch for miles. The horses need no encouragement to enter to welcoming shade and quicker scented their way to a pool of water. Sliding off the mare's back, Nuri looked around in wonderment. An oasis of this size was an amazing find out in the sands. It appeared to be a miracle of the gods'. Dusk was falling on them and Imhotep checked to make sure they were far enough in the thick forest that they would not be easily found, while Nuri stepped into the water. The pool was about 3-4 feet deep and the princess waded out into the depths. The water was still warm from the hot air, and the sweet breeze that flowed through the oasis was soothing.

Imhotep returned to the little clearing and saw her frolicking in the water, looking all the while like a goddess, with her black hair pouring in wet waves down her back, and the dusty white skirt floating behind her. Her back was turned to him and she raised her hands out and let them trail in the water. Turning, Nuri looked right at him.

"How did you escape?" The question was simple.

Imhotep looked at her though his chocolate brown eyes, "I left shortly after you did. I heard you get up, you know. Though you're lucky Set did not,"

"And then what? You murdered the man and left camp?" Nuri asked, her features showed nothing. No emotion at all.

"No, I am not so brutal as to steal that man's life. I simply took everything. I took his horse, and sent mine off in the opposite direction. Something you never thought of, and I left using the same path you did," Imhotep said softly before walking down into the water.

"I did think of it, and I thought of you. How you would be left with nothing and have no transport out till some unfortunate soul came along" Nuri said as he came up to her.

They stood face to face, each taking in the others expression.

Suddenly and without warning Nuri splashed Imhotep in the face with water. The shocked look on Imhotep's face caused Nuri to break into a fit of giggles.

"Oh no you don't," Imhotep warned as she reached to scope more water.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Nuri taunted, prancing just out of immediate reach.

Then Imhotep lunged at her, pulling her down into the water with him. They broke the surface of the pool, when they came up laughing. Imhotep suddenly went quiet. Pulling her close to him he slipped back into the pool, leaving just their noses above the water.

"What is it? Imhotep! What is going on?" Nuri whispered fearfully. Freedom had become high on her priority list and one mess up would ruin everything, she knew that if you escaped once then a heavier guard is placed, making it almost impossible to escape a third time if you weren't care lucky.

"Shush," Imhotep whispered, a slowly, trying not to make ripples in the pond, he slid backwards to a rocky overhanging cliff. With the darkening day it would make them harder to be seen. If they were lucky. Footsteps could now be heard, as some person tread thoughtlessly through the oasis's undergrowth. A snap of a twig, the bending of a branch, a muffled curse. Clearly they did not hear the sound they were making.

Nuri peered forward to the far end of the pool to see who came out of the bush. To her right was a thick growth of trees and bush like plants. Suddenly there was a whoosh sound, and a slight and very quiet scream and someone fell into the pond, making a splash that covered the two shocked Egyptians. Imhotep was quick into action, he moved forward and brought the person into the custody of his arms.

The person turned out to be a young woman, about 17 years old and wearing a tight belly shirt and long skirt in black. As soon as she realized she was captured, she struggled madly, kicking, trying to bite Imhotep's hand and moving as quickly as a snake. She hissed and swore, and mainly made a complete nuisance of herself.

Nuri got a close look of the girl's face and gasped, "Imhotep, let her go at once!"

Said priest obviously ignored her, until her tone rang out more of a queen, then that of a young woman. Her fiancée gave her a dark look before letting go of the girl's wrists.

"Bennu! What are you doing here! Weren't you in prison for stealing bread from that vendor?"

"Please! You don't think I have enough pizzazz to stay out of jail? Honestly! You really thought that I would allow myself to spend the better years of my life coped up in a cell, when there's handsome men and rich food awaiting me?" Bennu gave a cheery laugh as she fluttered off Nuri's comments.

"By the way Nuri, who is these man? He looks tight," Nuri and the girl chuckled at Imhotep's look of anger and confusion.

"Where did the rat come from, and do we trust her?" Imhotep asked Nuri as he scanned the area. Bennu was already out of the pool, and was attempting to dry herself on a bare rock. Her dark hair was only about to her elbow, and it glistened in the last dregs of sunlight. She was watching them openly, and Imhotep didn't like the way her eyes traveled his body.

"She is my best friend, the one that kept me out of major trouble when I disappeared from the palace, please Imhotep, trust her for my sake," Nuri pleaded.

Bennu had found the little 8 year old trying to steal fruit from a vendor and had silently took the girl away before she got in any serious trouble. Bringing her to a tall statue in the middle of the city, Bennu told her that when you steal you do it when they're not looking. She had taught Nuri the act of disappearing into a crowd, of sneaking away in the dead of night, of disguises, and smooth talking your way over things. Bennu had gotten her out of so many uncomfortable positions, that Nuri felt she owed something to the girl, despite Bennu's refusals that knowing the princess was a normal thief and not some stuck up rich brat, was enough payment.

"You mean, she hid you away when all of the Mei-jai were out searching the streets for you!" Imhotep glared at her furiously.

He remembered having to pray to the gods for her safety the first thousand times she ran. The king had demanded it, because what use would she be to his glorious kingdom if she was injured or dead? Seti was a superstitious man and having a seer for a daughter had made him even more so.

……………………………..

Hey hope you all like the new chapter, its kind of a filler, but I wanted to add a new antagonist so ye.

Bennu mean eagle/Nuri means gypsy Read and Reviewreaders get more chapters and writers find inspiration behind words in reviews.


	5. Captured Nile

-1Chapter 5

Last time:

He remembered having to pray to the gods for her safety the first thousand times she ran. The king had demanded it, because what use would she be to his glorious kingdom if she was injured or dead? Seti was a superstitious man and having a seer for a daughter had made him even more so.

"Perhaps, and anyways, I'm safe now," Nuri smiled sweetly and waded over to the other side of the pool and sat on the rock with Bennu. The other girl continued to watch Imhotep for a moment, before turning her attention to Nuri.

The two girls spoke softly for some time, while Imhotep watched them carefully as he was pulling out food from the horse's packs.

"Come to the city, Nuri! We can hide you among the thieves," Bennu pleaded, "Your man could come to, though he will have to change his appearance some," she said glancing at Imhotep.

The next morning

"How much farther is this city?" Imhotep asked frowning.

The trees seemed to have grown thicker, and the trail had become harder to see.

Bennu replied from the back of Nuri's horse, " Not far we will reach the outskirts soon,"

They stopped at noon, letting the horses rest. Imhotep leaned against a tree watching the horses drink from a small pond off to the side.

Bennu had begun telling the daring story of how she had escaped from some house with food and money, though after a while she had begun to notice that someone had been following her through out the city.

Nuri had been silent as she listened to Bennu's travels, before asking, "Who were you running from when you found this place?"

"The question that should be asked is who are _you_ running from, Princess Nuri?" Bennu smiled harshly as dark men came out of the bushes and wrestled Imhotep down, while another grabbed Nuri and tied her wrists.

"Bennu! What is the meaning of this?" Nuri cried out.

"What is the meaning? Did you not know I was jealous of you from the very start? When we were but children, you had everything! Jewels, servants, a large house! And what did I have? Nothing! Then I found you, turned you into a little thief, and you succeeded in that! I never understood how you would want to leave that palace to play with the street rats! I envied you! The spoiled palace brat! Even when you were caught, you never went to jail, never lost something dear to you. A slap on the wrist! I lost my brother when he was caught, I never saw him again!" Bennu shouted, glaring at Nuri.

Nuri could only gape as she was pulled away from the person she thought was her friend. Bennu smirked, her eyes dark and merciless, "Now where is my payment? I brought you the girl and her precious priest, now I want my money," Bennu demanded of one of the masked men, holding her hand out.

A sickly laugh escaped his lips. "You think you will be paid? You are a whore, a woman of no standing," He turned his back on her and threw Nuri onto his horse like a sack of grain. Most undignified for one of her status. Bennu stalked up to him and hit him in the back,

"I demand my payment!"

He turned slowly and looked at her, "Then you shall receive the payment you deserve," he pulled out a small dagger, and Bennu backed away slowly, her eyes trained on the weapon.

"All you deserve little woman, is to have that hand chopped off," His eyes were hard cold jewels in a face of hooded stone.

Bennu turned and ran off into the jungle, the man's eyes never leaving her.

One of his men asked, " Do we follow her?"

He shook his head, "She will not speak a word of this to anyone," He turned and looked at Imhotep, "Knock him out," the man ordered.

Imhotep's captor hit him in the back of the head with the bunt end of his sword, before shoving him over Imhotep's riding horse. He left the girl's animal there. It would wander off soon enough.

**Bennu watched the men leave with the girl and the priest. She had not run far, no man double crossed her like he had. She would have her revenge, and if it meant freeing Imhotep as well as Nuri, then she would do it. **

**My oh my, what is Bennu up to?? . Sorry for the small chapter, but I needed it to get out. I like my chapters ending in certain spots, and this is where I wanted this one to end. The next one will be up soon I hope, and will show more of the relationship Imhotep and Nuri are getting into. **

**Read and Review as always, Luv you guys! 3**


	6. A Nile's Feelings

-1**Just as I promised! The new chapter!! Also I have a new site going, a fun Egyptian forum, where you can find me if I'm not updating soon enough ; ) **

**I am playing my character Nuri there, :P Feel free to join!!**

**www.egyptiannile.**

Chapter 6

Nuri bounced around on the back of the horse, it was most undignified and she had never been treated in such a harsh manner in her life. Her first thoughts though were of Imhotep. She had seen the blow that landed him unconscious, and she hoped it wasn't fatal, but it wouldn't be, they needed him alive. She was simply a added attraction. She could not believe the nerve of her friend, or at least the woman she thought was her friend. Why, the little skank had just handed her and Imhotep over to these men, and asked for money too! Yet there had been something more in Bennu's eyes when she had yelled at Nuri. Something close to regret, and as the men had sped away, Nuri was sure she had seen Bennu's form sulking in the shadows, then catching hold of her horse.

She felt the horse slow, and the bumps and bruises could be felt more clearly now as Nuri was pulled roughly off the horse. The men laughed at her as she lay there in the dirt, winching at her wrist which she had landed on hard. Her eyes rose to met the limp body of Imhotep as he too was yanked off the animal.

"Watch the girl, we will leave soon," The man who had threatened Bennu commanded. He seemed to be the leader of these scoundrels.

As the leader and his henchmen left, a rather fat pig like man stood in front of her and gave off a sickly laugh. Nuri wrinkled her nose at the stench coming off his form. He was rather disgusting in looks, with a large belly that swung as he walked and thick sausage fingers. His hair was greasy and sticking to his face.

Nuri pulled a rather disgruntled look, until she noticed Imhotep had begun to stir. She made to move towards her fiancée, but the pig man stepped in her way, blocking her view with his bulk.

'Out of my way you foul man,' She cursed in her head. Nuri glared viciously at him, without realizing it she had begun to care for the man who would become her husband should she ever return to her father's court.

" 'ow lil' princessy, it 'ad for ya to be by priestty ma'," The guard slurred, his piggy little eyes watching her greedily.

Nuri frowned and stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what on earth he had said. It seemed to be words shortened and sloped together to form some type of language. It then dawned upon her that he had been saying that she shouldn't be near Imhotep.

"Now why is that good sir?" Nuri pulled out her seductive voice and stood up slowly, her eyes half lidded.

"Cau da ma' told me nat to let ye two near eac o'her," The man answered, spittle coming out of his mouth.

"Well I really don't think we'll be any trouble, besides, I hate the man. I only need to make sure he is ok so I can kill him later," Nuri spoke and trailed her fingers along the man's chest. She was swallowing repulsion here, for the stench of spirits and piss rose from his body like a plague.

"W'll… I guss ya can chck im," Pig man smiled, showing off his rotting teeth. As soon as those words came out of hi mouth, Nuri removed her hand from his chest and hurried over to where Imhotep lay.

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" Nuri called tracing her good hand over his face.

"Nuri. . ," the priest whispered.

The girl held his head up and laid it in her lap. A trickle of blood ran down from where he had been hit in the head. Nuri wiped it away with the hem of her skirt.

"You'll pull through, Imhotep, we're going to leave this place soon," Nuri leaned close and whispered in his ear.

She looked up at the sound of hoof beats, she laid her fiancée's head down and stood back from his body. It would do no good for them to be seen close. She must pull off her greatest act yet, to pretend to hate him. Such a feat would have been easy a few weeks ago, but now things seemed to have changed. She remembered a old woman once saying that their was a fine line between hate and love.

The leader had returned and four men in red robes had come with him. Obviously the others that had taken them were back to some sort of village. At least that is what she presumed, a village from which a single man wanted to rule a kingdom so much he stole the Pharaoh's seer daughter and high priest.

They traveled to this 'village', which turned out to be a large city. An old one, but still in good order. Large houses and little huts lined the way to the largest of all these buildings. 'This must be where our kidnapper lives,' Nuri thought, watching woman and children line the road to see the procession head towards the main building.

Nuri slid off the horse more gracefully this time, her eyes never leaving the building in front of her. Here they would find the answers to every question about their capture. Imhotep stumbled and almost fell over if not for Nuri's guiding hand. She ignored the looks of inquiry that passed between her guards, two of the red robed men with matching goatees. She helped Imhotep up the stairs and into the shade of the palace.

Her eyes watched every movement, kilted men with spears lined the hall like statues. The leader stalked down the hall in front of the two prisoners. Nuri followed with Imhotep leaning heavily on her shoulder. His weight had begun to weigh on her and she stumbled a bit when she walked, but she diligently helped him along.

Gilded doors opened into a reception room. Rugs lined the floor, and large windows brought light into the room. A platform seemed to rise from the ground. On the platform there was a throne, much like her father's, except instead on Ra and Horus being engraved upon the chair, there seemed to be carvings of Anubis and death. A single cat turned it's head when they walked in, before meowing and sauntering off.

Over all the place was rather magnificent, but Nuri would not think such thoughts aloud. It would seem traitorous to do so. She stood there in the hall for what seemed like forever, but was only a few moments. A voice spoke, "Fetch them new clothes, I will not have my guest's filthy,"

She tried to place the voice, she could not see where it had come from, but then she noticed a dark figure standing in the shadow of the room. She presumed that this was the person who owned the place and had ordered them kidnapped.

Her guards took Imhotep away from her and two young women guided her out of the room and down some hallways to a chamber. Fabric seemed abundant in this room and the sound of running water created a calming air to the place. Curtain's shielded it's occupant from the sun and brought a kind of tinted light to the room. A woman stood there, studying her. She began pulling shirts and kilts out of chests. She tossed these clothes in Nuri's general direction, before pulling out a long skirt that was slit up both sides to mid thigh. A bodice accompanied it, and the woman also pulled out some veils.

Ushering Nuri behind a curtain she pushed the clothes into the princess's hands and gestured towards a pool of water that was behind the curtain. A stream seemed to feed the pool and surprising the water was rather hot. Steam rose from it and Nuri shed her clothes and slipped into the water. She was rather pleased to be rid of the grimy dirt that had accompanied her through out her journey. Coming out of the pool, two serving girl's handed her towel's to dry herself and anointed her with perfumes. She put on the skirt and bodice, glad for the feeling of clean airy clothes. They were rich in quality and were soft against her skin. She pranced about the room, forgetting for a moment she was captured and a prisoner. The woman who had chosen her clothes smiled, nodding at her work. She gestured to Nuri to sit, and Nuri suddenly realized something was wrong.

"Can you not speak?" Nuri asked her touching the woman's hand lightly.

The serving girl replied, "She lost her tongue to King Seti, she would not speak of the whereabouts of his daughter,"

"He grew rather angry and tossed her out of the Kingdom, so she ended up here serving our Master," The other twin replied.

Nuri knelt at the woman's feet, "I am dreadfully sorry for what I have caused you,"

The woman only smiled wider and gestured for her to sit up. She herself combed out the princess's hair. A series of hand gestures were made, and the twin's explained what the woman was saying.

"She says that you are a beauty and that such beauty should not be locked away in a stone building,"

After her hair had been dried, combed and dressed, a guard came in and announced that the 'Master would like her to accompany him for dinner,' Nuri had no choice really but to accept and she followed the guard to the same room she had been in earlier that day. Imhotep was already there, dressed in a fresh kilt and his head newly shaven. The same figure stood in the shadows again, only this time Nuri was aware of it immediately.

"I have waited many year's for you to come, yet you are every a gypsy at heart, never doing what others want or ask, dear Nuri, just like your name," The silhouette spoke.

"Who are you?" Nuri asked stepping to Imhotep's side.

"That my dear you shall find out soon enough," The man began to turn and stepped out into the waning light.

Nuri felt her breath hitch in her throat, she stepped closer to Imhotep.

**My oh my!! Left you at a cliffhanger didn't I? Opps :P Well you gotta love me, I updated as every one pleaded. I even had to go rewatch the Mummy series to get a good feel on the story again, never mind, I shall never forget about this story, just as long as someone reviews ; ) I will say it again, if you feel my updating is too slow, bug me at: ****www.egyptiannile.**** I'm the admin there, and am also playing my character. I am also in search of people to help get the site going, as in active. As of current only me and my friend are members…sad huh? Well check it out, I would greatly appreciate it if there's someone who is better at graphics then me take over the graphics for the site. Currently it's a lil…amateur. Though I have to say I don't think I did too a bad job on the skins for the Upper and Lower Kingdom. Well luv ya and thank you to my wonderful reviewers!! 3 Peace out .**


	7. A Nile's Fear

-1**Before I start off this chapter I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed! To my oldest reviewers, the one's that have been there since the beginning, Nannon, Cat885, Lindsay, and Nelle07. To my newer reviewers who may have been reading it since the beginning but have only started reviewing, Nakhti, Stephanie, Captain Turlow, Blue-Starlight92, HellionKyou, Belle, and Oceanfae. Thank you and here is your next chapter as promised.**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ISN"T FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCE MEMBERS. HAS SOME SUGGESTED RAPE.

Last Time:

"I have waited many year's for you to come, yet you are every a gypsy at heart, never doing what others want or ask, dear Nuri, just like your name," The silhouette spoke.

"Who are you?" Nuri asked stepping to Imhotep's side.

"That my dear you shall find out soon enough," The man began to turn and stepped out into the waning light.

Nuri felt her breath hitch in her throat, she stepped closer to Imhotep.

He was pale. His skin was like white ivory and his head had been shaved as was common for Egyptians. His eyes were like a dark abyss. Clad in a high neck robe he looked majestic against the dying sunlight. A red tint shaded his skin and he held his hand out to Nuri.

"Come gypsy daughter, let us dine. For you must be rather hungry, all this rushing about and running from my men," He spoke softly.

"I would not be so hungry if you hadn't sent your men to capture me," Nuri answered, her tone patronizing.

A low chuckle came from the man's pale thin lips, "Yes, that is true, but I did not send for you specifically, rather for your fiancée here," His dark black eyes moved over to Imhotep who stared back, his face unreadable.

"What use are we to you?" her fiancée asked.

Their captor sat, examining the fine table cloth with long pale fingers and wandering eyes, he answered, "Isn't it obvious? Your disappearance will worry the King, and he'll send out Mei-jai to look for you both, weakening his defences, as for her," he now looked at Nuri, "She will bring peace for her Kingdom if she wishes it, otherwise I shall attack when Seti least expects,"

"How am I to bring peace?" Nuri demanded, sitting down across from him.

"Isn't it clear Nuri? He wants you as a bride," Imhotep said bitterly. In truth he knew he should have been relieved that this man would take the wildcat off his hands. Inside though, he was bitter and angry, she was his, hellcat or no.

"How observant of you priest," The man answered, "Your beauty is known throughout Egypt, your Nile eyes," He whispered.

Nuri was shocked, this was the last thing she had expected. "What of my free will, my nature to explore and run off to the streets?" She asked coyly.

A harsh tone answered, "That will be no more when you become my bride, I will not have it!"

"You would ask me to change my nature, my very being, and you give me no name nor reason to do so," Nuri hissed.

The man took a deep breath and calmed himself, she was more free spoken then his men had told him. It was no matter though, once he was through with her, her spirit would be broken to his command.

"Leave Priest! Food can be found in your chambers," He waved a hand to the guards. Imhotep stood for a moment staring at Nuri, but he had played the court for many years and this would be no different. Besides if he listened carefully enough, he would be able to hear the conversation between the wall that separated the dining hall and his room. Once Imhotep had left, their captor took a breath

"My people call me Moswen, meaning light one, but I was born Adjo, and became Kontar at my coming of age ceremony. I was my parents only son, their treasure. Yet to me it was a prison, their love. Kept me from being a great ruler, I ended up with a small plot of land and a ox," His voice was angry, "See I could have been Pharaoh, rather then that pig Seti, I was born to rule, my parents were not common folk, they were first cousins to the royal family, yet they lived in ruin,"

Nuri watched him carefully as he stood an paced before the window. Kontar turned towards her.

"I can still be a great King, all I have to do is get rid of Seti, he has no sons to follow his reign and his daughters will simply become part of court," He stopped speaking for a bit and stared at her.

"And me?" Nuri asked quietly.

"You will become my bride, my queen," His voice took the air of a commander, someone who was used to getting their own way.

"Do I get a choice in this matter? Or any thing that would be part of our lives?" She stood up and held her head high.

He strode forward a wrapped a hand forcefully in her hair, bringing her face closer to his, he whispered in her ear, "You will be mine!"

He kissed her throat and let his other hand travel up her body, holding her close. Fear flooded her eyes, she would not be taken by this man if she had any say in it. She began to struggle against him, this only seemed to humour him. He pushed her against the wall, and trailed kisses all over her body.

"Your spirit excites me, gypsy daughter," Kontar growled, between kisses. She hissed and tried to shove him off. He was much stronger then her and this did nothing to stop his advances. With her free arm she jabbed him in the eye and kicked his shin. He stumbled back as she scampered to the other side of the room, putting space between them.

He stood up straight, anger evident in his dark eyes. He came at her, grabbing at her skirt. She screamed and tried to kick him off. She fell on the floor and her skit began to rip as he pulled Nuri towards him. Survival mode kicked him and she crawled away, using the rugs as leverage. In her terror she just barely heard the door open and she screamed once more as Kontar landed on top of her. His breath stunk of cheap wine and she clawed at his face. Suddenly Kontar went limp, and Nuri's rasping breath could be heard in the clear night. His body was drawn off her and she looked up with tear stained eyes at Imhotep. He held a blood covered knife in his hand. She stood up and rushed towards him, burying her face in his chest. Imhotep's arms closed around her and held her. She burst into sobs and they stayed like that for what seemed like centuries. Finally her unwrapped his arms from her and held her at shoulder length, studying her face.

"Has he touched you?" The question seemed simple, yet she knew what he meant.

"No, you came before such a horror could occur," Nuri whispered coming close to him once more.

"Good," Imhotep said into her hair as he held her once more, "We must leave, the guards are not here anymore, they have left to the village to drink and squander any money they have," He took her hand and lead her out of the room.

Nuri let herself be drawn over to her room, where he instructed the mute woman there to have her washed up and ready for travel. He left the room, and promised Nuri he would be right back, he simply had to get a few things for their travel.

Nuri scrubbed at her skin, reddening it, she could still feel his touch on her. His smell seemed to sink into her skin and she wanted the foulness gone.

"Adjo tried to take you did he not?" A kindly voice asked from behind Nuri. She spun around in the water and saw the mute woman standing there.

"You speak?"

"Yes, I have been here for many years, Adjo stole me from my brother, and brought me to this place, to be his whore, and when I would not subject myself to his needs, he grew angry and locked me away, only bringing me out when a womanly guest arrived," She kneeled before Nuri and took the brush from her hands and set it aside. She washed Nuri's hair carefully. Nuri closed her eyes, it was just like when her mother washed her hair when she was younger.

"You must be away, Nuri, marry that fine piece of priest and live your life, he will be more then any woman could ever ask for," Numun said when she dressed Nuri in loose pants and a tunic. She pulled a overcoat over this and was about to wrap Nuri's hair up, when the princess shook her head and said, "I need a knife,"

Numun brought the knife with downcast eyes, she knew what the girl was going to do.

**Mwhahhahaha, another chapter, I'm updating more aren't I? Well this was a more serious chapter and may not have been exactly what I promised. It might be the next chapter that had more Imhotep/Nuri in it. But I thought seriousness was going to be needed to bring them together. I couldn't really think of another way to bring this about. So yea. Again I will encourage you to review and to join my site. **

**WwwDOTEgyptiannileDOTproboards85DOTcom**

**(Simply remove the DOT and add real dots in their place)**

**Oh and I am looking for a beta reader, so if anyone would like to help me edit this story that would be great! I know I have some grammar issues and so on, so I have decided I need someone to keep those bad habits in check.**

**Luv you guys as always and keep reviewing so I don't feel neglected and stop writing!**

**Name Meanings:**

**Adjo-treasure**

**Kontar- only son**


	8. Nile's Feelings

-1**New Chapter!! Whoot! Haha I loved your review Nannon, "dude where have I been?" I am so happy that this story is working out, though Larien commented that it was moving kinda fast…what do you guys think? Lemme know in a review, do I need to slow down? Be more descriptive? Or keep going the way I am?? Come one people! If you want it to make more sense to you, you gotta let me know! Remember! I love getting reviews, keeps me writing away, and guess what! Over 1800 hits now! How awesome! So to everyone who is reading, you know how cool it would be to have even half as many reviews as hits?? . Just a hint! Anyways big thank you to all my reviewers!!**

**Oh and also anonymous reviews are welcome! In fact the more reviews the merrier! You guys are the sunshine in my day! Keep reading! ( Oh and I'm might start up a review reply thing at the bottom of the chapters, just so I can reply to the anonymous people too,)**

**Sorry for the long Author's note, I'm sick and can't talk so I'm nattering on my laptop .**

She pulled a overcoat over this and was about to wrap Nuri's hair up, when the princess shook her head and said, "I need a knife,"

Numun brought the knife with downcast eyes, she knew what the girl was going to do.

Nuri brought the knife up to her hair and began to cut at it. Soon she was surrounded with long strands of black hair. When she stood by the pool to look upon her reflection she saw a woman's face with vivid blue eyes and a pixie hair cut. It was short and jagged at parts, but would allow her to pass as a boy if stopped. As she didn't want to think of Kontar's hands clenching her long hair in his fist, making her submissive, even for a brief moment.

Imhotep came to stand behind her. Nuri closed her eyes. A tear dropped into the pool, shattering the reflection. She turned to Imhotep, with tears in her eyes, "I never want to return to this place," She spoke in a dead voice.

"I know, and we never will," He made no comment on her hair, and had changed into a black robe. Two bags lay by the door, no doubt filled with food and necessary items. He assisted her out the door, and helped her onto a speedy looking bay mare. His own horse waited calmly with one of the bags attached to his saddle. The other, Imhotep attached to the back of Nuri's saddle.

"Stay here my love, there is one more thing I must do, before we leave this evil," Imhotep told her touching her hand for a moment. Her eyes looked lifeless and she nodded softly he hands holding the reins loosely.

Moments later she could see the figure of Numun leaving from the stables at a quick pace on a horse. The crackling of a fire brought Nuri's attention back to the house. It was on fire and she could see the flames licking the walls and consuming the curtains. No emotion graced her face, but there was a kind of relief in her eyes.

Imhotep appeared moments latter with a horse laden with large packs on its back. She did not question it's contents, for the bags were lumpy and rather heavy looking. He attached the horse's rein to his saddle and jumped up. He held Nuri's hand for a moment and then they rode off at a fast pace. Men were already coming out of their homes and tavern's to put out the fire. They took no notice however of the rider's leaving the city.

The horses galloped away from the fire with frantic looks in their eyes. Nuri seemed not to take notice of anything, and this worried Imhotep. He had never seen Nuri this quiet, usually she had some witty comment to deal out. Her body seemed to still remember how to ride though. She moved freely with the horse and never once looked back at the fire that ravaged the city. Of course if she did, she might have seen a dark figure rise up out of the ashes, with it's dark eyes glaring.

An hour later Imhotep slowed the horses down to a walk. They were in the jungle again, and moonlight filtered through the trees lighting their way. He continued to glance at Nuri, seeing if she was alright. She stared at the trail ahead with listless blue eyes, her hands fidgeting with the reins.

"Will you stop staring at me as if I've grown another head," She snapped.

"I am just worried about you!" Imhotep sighed exasperated.

"Well I- I'm- I'm fine," She said, her hands clenching on the reins, her voice had skipped and become hoarse.

He grabbed her horse's rein and stopped the animal. Slipping off his horse he went and stood beside her. She seemed not to see as she looked down at her hands. His own large tanned hand covered hers. A single tear dropped down on their entwined fingers.

"I never thought anything like that could ever happen to me Imhotep,"

"Such things should never happen to anyone, especially you," His voice had grown soft and soothing.

"But it almost did, it would have, if not for you, you saved me," She looked into his eyes.

They were dark, but there was a warmth there, something their smooth talking captor had not had. Imhotep's eyes seemed to hold a candle in them, softening the dark brown of his eyes. She felt as though she could loose herself in those eyes. She realized then, she could not live without him, he was her saviour.

Imhotep was captured by her eyes yet again. The endless blue, it was like looking at the ocean. Why men called her eyes those of the Nile was beyond him. She was a untamed spirit and would never be anyone's quiet obedient wife. She would reign her household alongside her husband. What a place Egypt would be if she had been born a son.

A small smile spread across her face, "You're staring, Imhotep," She caressed his hand gently.

"Who wouldn't when you have the most beautiful smile to grace this land?" Imhotep spoke.

"I could never imagine you flattering some woman with words, yet you are flattering me with them right now," Nuri commented, "Now help me down please, this is as far as I can go tonight," She slipped off her horse and into the arms of Imhotep.

He looked down on her then, her ragged cut of hair, eyes of blue and her sweet lips curved into the beautiful smile. He realised then he could never stop loving her, he did not know when he had started , but he would never stop.

She relaxed in his embrace, it felt so right. Like she was supposed to be there, was supposed to be his. Like nothing could harm her when she was near him. And in essence that was true, she had never come to real harm when Imhotep was around. Leaning into him, she sighed softly, she could spend a life time like this.

She felt his hand bring her face up to look into his, and he leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

They stood there in the moonlight, silhouetted against the pale light. The horse's munched on the dry grass in the background.

Breaking their moment, rain began to fall from the sky. Nuri laughed, and they grabbed a blanket from their packs, before taking refuge under a tree. She rested against Imhotep, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, a blanket thrown over their bodies.

Nuri watched the rain patter down on the leaves, the horses had been tied up, and soon she felt the deep breath's that signalled Imhotep's slumber. She snuggled against him, and whispered, "I love you," before falling asleep.

**Sorry this chapter might not be up to my best, but that's because I'm sick. Blame my dad who came home with the cold, kay?**

**I'm putting up a poll for my next story, want a say? Go to my authors page and vote!**

**Here's the choices:**

**The Nile-Eyed Thief- **

**How Bennu came to know Nuri, their close calls and dealings with trouble on the bad side of Egypt. (Please Pardon The Crappiness Of This Story Summery, I Promise The Story Will Be Better) **

**Waking in Lilies- **

**A collection of Nur's most memorable times. (Will most likely be in the form of dreams)**

**Sand on the Cake-**

**A sequel to Eyes of the Nile. Marriage isn't a piece of cake, and Imhotep is finding that out for himself.**

**Other- **

**(You guys will have to give me a hint as to what you want.)**

**As you can see, Princess Thief, Walking in Lilies and 'Other', can be written right now, whereas Sand on the Cake will have to take place after Eyes of the Nile. Otherwise it won't make much sense to anyone but me. So vote and let me know.**


	9. Taking a Chance

-1**I am back!! Miss me? Haha more likely missing the new chapter!! Anyways I am done with school and am on Summer break now, ain't that sweet? Alrightly I am going to beg now. PLEASEEEEE send in a vote, all you gotta do is go to my page, as in click on Piratestorm, and then vote on my poll. I need to know what to write next, I have had two people vote, so it's 50/50 right now. Sand on the Cake v.s Sand in the Eye (I may end up just merging Sand in the Eye into Eyes of the Nile). So vote or leave a review!! You know how much I love getting reviews! By the way thank you to my awesome Beta who fixed up this chapter, and to my reviewers!**

**Give a big round of applause to me awesome new beta- SecretStrangeAngel, she fixed up this chapter and I am loving it! She makes my work look so great!!**

**Last Time:**

They stood there in the moonlight, silhouetted against its pale illumination. In the distance, the horses munched on dry grass.

The first drops of rain began to fall, shattering their moment Nuri laughed as they grabbed a blanket from their packs before taking refuge under a tree. She rested her weight against Imhotep, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, a blanket covering their bodies.

Nuri watched the rain patter down on the leaves as she felt the deep breaths that signalled the beginnings of Imhotep's slumber. She snuggled up closer to him, feeling herself beginning to drift herself, but not before uttering a soft "I love you."

Imhotep woke to the exotic calls of birds and the crisp scent of the jungle. Flowers seemed to have bloomed overnight, and the world was a colorful array of motion. Looking down at the young woman nestled in his arms, Imhotep realized that this had been the first night he had not dreamed of Anck-Su-Namun. Now that he thought about it, he had not had a proper sleep in some time, either. His slumber had been interrupted often by worries over Nuri.

Nuri, the hellcat from her Father's court, slept lightly beside him, looking more at peace then she had in some time, too. With a hand, he brushed some hair away from her eyes. A smile graced her beautiful features as she awoke, her eyes fluttering open to sleepily gaze up at him. He almost lost himself in those eyes for a moment, and he would have if not for the crashing that suddenly broke the silence. Someone was coming.

Nuri sat up and looked around fearfully – having been captured one too many times for her liking had brought about an instinctive survival mode. She was determined not to be found this time. Nuri left the warmth of Imhotep's arms and shifted into a crouch, the blanket now scrunched at her feet. Imhotep was beside her in a second, quietly drawing her back into the darkness of the jungle. They camouflaged themselves behind the ferns and large leaves. Neither of them noticed that their horses were no longer there.

A slender hand clasped itself over Nuri's mouth, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. She turned slowly to see who the hand belonged to. Bennu's brown eyes stared back at her from under the hood that shadowed her face. Removing her hand from Nuri's mouth, she gestured for Nuri to come with her.

Nuri glared and shook her head violently. There was no way in hell that Nuri would go with the thief! Not only had she betrayed her friend, she had the nerve to return! Imhotep glared outright at Bennu and had opened his mouth to say something when deep male voices came into the clearing. Nuri's eyes went immediately to the blanket they had left. Bennu shook her head wildly, her eyes open in panic. Grasping Nuri's wrist, she tugged at her. Nuri, seeing the red of the men's clothing through the leaves, realized she had no choice but to follow her old friend. Imhotep followed closely behind her.

Bennu lead them through well worn paths and into sight of the city. By this time, the hot sun had coated Nuri and Imhotep in sweat. Bennu, with her dark skin, seemed not to mind the stifling heat, even under her veils. No word had been uttered during their trek through the dense growth of the oasis. They stood at a clearing looking down on the city. Nuri could see a long camel train coming into the city's gates and travelers walking alongside horses, leaving trails of dust behind them as they roamed the visible roads.

"Here's the city. I can offer you protec-" Bennu started, but was soon interrupted by Imhotep.

"We do not need anything from you! You sold us out to that man!"

"Moswen," Nuri whispered.

Bennu turned her dark eyes to the Princess. "Yes, Kontar." She looked up at the sky for a moment before turning back to them. "He used to belong to our tribe. This was before I had left to make my way in the city."

"You knew him?" Nuri demanded, staring at her.

"Yes, I knew him briefly, but I did know his awful temper and the hate that simmered under the surface. He was a vengeful sort, causing trouble at every turn. He was eventually outcast, but that was after I had left – after I had met you, Nuri," Bennu said quietly.

"He tried to bewitch the young men into thinking he could be the next Sun God. The next King of Egypt. Said his blood was purer then that which flowed through Seti's veins. When he had been thrown from the village, he traveled, finding the old run down city you resided in yesterday. He had begun to gather followers – men who were dissatisfied with Seti's rule. He plotted to overthrow Seti; this you must know.

"He sought you out, seeking any information anyone had on you. By this time you had begun to be well known by the Thieves' Guild. Our leader protected you and said that no one by the name of Nuri had ever set foot on the city streets – at least no one of Royal Blood. If you remember, that is when we began to call you 'Little Ocean': it was to protect you from him. Recently, though, he had an informer inside the castle. We did not know who, but somehow he found out you were betrothed. He believed you were in love with the man, and according to our resources, was going to kidnap him, probably hoping you would do something drastic, like come to rescue that fat pig." Bennu paused and shared a quick smile with Nuri.

Nuri remembered much of this, of the jolly man that ruled the streets, calling her 'Little Ocean'. She had been young at the time, eleven or so, and she had never seen the sea. She had asked him if it was pretty, and he'd shook his head. "No, little lady, it is the most terrifyingly beautiful thing one can ever see. She is calm and yet dangerous. The fishermen on the coast tell of men drowning in her waters. She is like a clearer, giant Nile," he had told her, his eyes lighting up. Fellow thieves had murmured stories about their leader, that he had traveled all over the country, taking in sights that many would never see in any number of lives.

She also remembered the fat pig that her father had tried to marry her off to. He had reeked of stale perfumes and a dress-like robe had been stretched over his bulging belly. Of course, he was rich, and the marriage would have brought a generous amount to the family coffers. When her father had mentioned this, Nuri had spat back, "Then why don't you marry him?" Her father had been most furious, and even more so when she had disappeared into the Thieves' Guild for a week. Of course, he had not known where she was or who was hiding her, otherwise there would have been many heads rolling.

Bennu drew Nuri out of her memories and continued on with her tale. "Kontar failed that time, so he came up with another plan: to blackmail or trade Seti for his throne. That is where you came in, Imhotep. He hired some ruffed men to kidnap you. We did not expect Nuri to be caught as well, otherwise she would not be here."

Bennu held up a hand as Imhotep opened his mouth to speak. "Let me finish. I was informed of her capture and followed out after you, tracking your escape into the oasis. Based on Nuri's actions, I was of the belief that she hated you, Imhotep. So I contacted Kontar's men, informing them of where to meet. I had planned to get Nuri out of there and leave you to those red-robed vultures. You must remember that, first and foremost, Nuri is my friend and I will do anything for her happiness." Bennu stared at Imhotep, searching his face for some sign.

Imhotep stared back, looking for any indication of a lie, but he could see none. "Yes, I understand. At that time, Nuri and I were not very fond of one another. You offered us protection before – we do not need it. I burned the house; Kontar is dead." He took Nuri's hand as he delivered the news, squeezing it gently, offering his support.

"He is not! I received word this morning that he suffered injury, but is very much alive! That is why you were almost found this morning. If you decide not to take my offer now, it will always stand." Bennu looked down on the city again. "It is about a half hour ride to the gates. Please consider my offer, for you might not find a place to hide yourselves away. Kontar's men scrounge the jungle, but soon they will search the city," she predicted.

Nuri touched Imhotep's arm gently. "We need to take her offer. I understand her actions, my love. We cannot hide in the city without the Thieves' Guild. They will grant us access to any place in the city, and a passage out of it back home."

"Very well, Bennu. We will take your offer, as long as you swear upon whichever God you worship to keep Nuri safe," Imhotep said.

Humor sparkled in Bennu's eyes. "Of course. I swear upon Anubis that I will protect the both of you until death heeds me to follow a different path."

Imhotep's throat suddenly tightened. This thief prayed to Anubis for strength? What kind of woman was this?

Nuri smiled at his expression, for she had always known of Bennu's devotion to the god of death. Most women, herself included, called upon Bast, a goddess represented by a cat.

Bennu gave out a low bird call, and three very familiar horses came trotting into view. Bennu rode aboard the black mare that had carried her in search of Nuri and Imhotep, while the other two rode the same animals that had swiftly provided escape from Kontar. They followed Bennu down a small, barely noticeable track – Imhotep often getting battered by the trees. Soon, however, they were out of the jungle and traveling across flat land towards the city which seemed to rise on the horizon.


	10. Dressing up a Disguise

-11Chapter 10

They were led along twisting pathways and into the heart of the city. It became obvious that they were in a richer district of the city as Bennu led them up to one of the houses. There was nothing extraordinarily out of place that would mark this house as being any different from the others. A few pots stood by the door and a garden peeked out from behind it. A boy hurried out from under the shade of one of the trees in the yard and took their horses. Bennu gave sharp instructions that they were to be fed and cared for, and if she found out he had been snooping through their bags, he would be in inevitable misery and Anubis would have no mercy on his soul.

"I highly doubt that boy would scrounge through our belongings," Imhotep said, following her up the short flight of stairs to the house.

"He's the son of a thief; of course he's going to go through our belongs, especially when he doesn't know who we are. Mother hasn't been informed him of us yet, but he will know," Bennu commented casually, knocking heavily on the door.

"His mother?" Imhotep questioned.

The door creaked open, revealing a petite woman wearing a shirt and wide skirt with a sash wrapped around her waist. She smiled crookedly, her old age evident in the creases framing her eyes and the graying hair that had been tied back in a braid.

"Why, if it isn't the little eagle!" the old woman greeted her.

"Mother Hawk, I ask for lodging this night. The red scorpion hunts the Nile river, coming too close for comfort." Bennu watched the woman, hoping her words would convey the message.

"Well then, what are you still doing standing on the doorstep? For god's sake, Bennu, get yourself indoors!" The old mother shooed the young folk inside. "Would you like something to drink? The maid just brought in some goats' milk, and I must say it is very refreshing after a long travel." Mother Hawk bustled about, seating the travelers.

"Have you been traveling recently, Mother Hawk?" Bennu asked cautiously.

"Humph! Yes, visiting family. One of my girls got married and hasn't returned for a visit. Besides that, I had some business to attend to."

"Oh, where? Nothing dangerous, I hope?" Dark eyes watched the old mother.

The old woman, who had been straightening a blanket, paused. "Where that girl and the priest went missing." Nothing went unnoticed by Mother Hawk's watchful eyes – not even the little jerk Nuri made when she mentioned the princess. "Poor man, to have his daughter run off so unexpectedly. Humph! Rather unusual, too."

"What made it unusual?" Nuri spoke up.

"Humph! They were betrothed, going to be married within a day. Haven't heard a word since." Mother Hawk turned and caught Imhotep's eye. "The King is rather angry. Keeps saying that the Priest was a backstabber, and that if he caught sight of his daughter, he would have her killed."

Nuri closed her eyes. There was nowhere safe for them anymore. She might as well fall prey to the sands. She could not return home and she was being hunted by a madman. Imhotep reached out and took her hand in his. "It will be okay," he whispered.

"I hope so," she replied.

Bennu stood up. "Perhaps we could rest now. The sun is at it's highest, and we have traveled all morning." Mother Hawk nodded, but as Bennu went to follow the couple upstairs, she held her back.

"Those two won't be safe, and you'll find he will have more issues adjusting to his new life. Guard them carefully, little eagle," Mother Hawk warned before retiring to her rooms.

Bennu had been a guest in this house before, and she showed Imhotep to a room before she and Nuri settled down for a nap themselves. The near future would be very risky for everyone included.

88888888888

Upon waking, Bennu quickly realized that Nuri was not to be found.

88888888888

Imhotep was joined by Nuri on the roof. The sun was low on the horizon, signalling the end of the day. They, with the exception of their guide, had slept longer then everyone else in the house.

"Do you trust her?" Imhotep asked. He had shaved once again, resembling the Priest he was more and more.

"We have no choice, yet deep down I truly do. I know she would protect me from anyone," Nuri replied thoughtfully.

They sat there for some time before the lady of the house came up the stairs, leaning on a cane, followed by the nervous looking maid.

"Humph. You had a good rest." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Nuri stood quickly, brushing some dirt from her robe. Imhotep rose beside her, a protective hand resting on her shoulder. Mother Hawk may be the most trustworthy person to Bennu, but that relationship would do nothing to allow him to trust the sly old woman completely.

"Halima! Take the man to get some new clothes. It will not do for him to be dressed in those rags." When neither the maid nor Imhotep moved, she glared at the two of them and smacked her cane on the ground. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!"

When they finally complied, Mother Hawk came to stand beside Nuri. "The city has changed so much. One used to be able to walk down the street, not worrying about pickpockets." She chuckled. "But then again, that was before I moved here."

"You were a thief?" Nuri asked curiously.

The old mother chuckled again. "Still am, my dear. Now, let's get you into something a little more presentable then those dreary men's clothes – most unfitting for a young lady like yourself." She took Nuri's arm and lead her down the stairs and into a open room.

It was bright and cheery in its simplistic way. Large windows lined one wall with a simple bed and a chest. A chair sat in one corner.

"Come help me, will you, love?" Mother Hawk asked, tugging at the chest. Together, they lifted it to reveal a trapdoor. The young woman was shooed down into the room beneath and followed by the old thief.

888888888

Bennu came out of her room, looking around. She had removed her veils and she caught sight of the maid showing Imhotep into a room. Bennu entered after her and spoke softly, asking where Mother Hawk was. The girl carefully explained that the Mother had taken Nuri to get dressed. Bennu nodded to Imhotep and left. She knew exactly to which trapdoor the old mother would have taken her.

88888888

The light was poor in the room which they had entered. Mother Hawk pulled out flint, and smacking the rocks together, she lit up one of the torches. With light now filling the room, Nuri could see chests and wardrobes leaning against the wall. She turned to the old woman to ask whose things these were.

"This is my collection: things I haven't been able to sell or part with for sentimental reasons. Take this rug," she said, pointing to a soft pale blue and gold rug that hung on the wall. "That was the first big steal I made. I was nineteen. Almost got caught, too." A wistful look came across the old mother's face.

"This is your stash? Why ever would you take me here? I could turn you in!" Nuri exclaimed worriedly.

The woman's pure brown eyes turned towards her. "That's just the thing, my dear: you won't. You know the life of a thief simply by being with Bennu. Also, the fact that if you went to authorities you would not live to see my trial or death, for you are the Princess, Nuri,"

888888888

Bennu stepped down into the darkened room, catching the last words Mother Hawk had uttered. She froze in shock, but recovered quickly. Of course the old woman knew! She had known the first moment she had laid eyes on Nuri. The girl had a presence about her, no matter what she was wearing or how she looked. She oozed royalty and power; her presence demanded respect. It also didn't help that she had the bluest eyes, a trait that was uncommon in Egyptian people.

"Humph! Bennu, you are late," Mother Hawk's voice cut through the air towards the young thief.

"Well, I had a bit of a longer snooze then planned," Bennu explained, coming into the light.

"Perfectly understandable. Now, we're getting the two of you dressed. I have some lovely outfits here from my youth." Mother Hawk started opening wardrobes, revealing splashes of color and traditional white. "My daughters, of course, ran off with all of their clothes, but I kept some of the best pieces."

Bennu leafed through some of the clothes: most were a type of lengthy dress that left no room to move in. "Humph! What ever are you doing in there? None of those are suitable for either of you." Mother Hawk slammed the door closed. "You need something elegant and _breathable_. Remember you are thieves, not good little wives!"

She shoved a dark bluish purple garment into Bennu's hands before dragging Nuri off to look at some red skirts. Bennu held up the shirt and found it rather short for her liking. She did not want to look like some cheap belly dancer! She stepped towards Mother Hawk, about to complain about the inappropriate shirt, when the woman in question straightened up and glared at her, shooing her with her hands.

Bennu quickly changed behind a standing shade.

88888

As Nuri looked up and caught Bennu's face as she emerged, she broke out in laughter. The girl looked so uncomfortable in the airy skirt and short top! It complemented her skin wonderfully, though, and Mother Hawk bustled over and began fixing things, adding a belly chain and releasing the thief's hair from her braid.

Bennu looked like a princess, and for once Nuri wished she could have traded places with the girl. She would never forget the words that had been screamed at her from the mouth of her best friend.

**Well that's it for now folks. See what being gone from fan fiction does to me? I write like crazy!! But then again that could be the fact I'm stuck in a car for 5 hours heading home from visiting my Nana, who is unwell. You are probably getting tired of the constant changes of clothes Nuri and Imhotep keep making, but Mother Hawk is quite the clothes horse, and she doesn't approve of having a girl run around in baggy men's clothes, or men looking unfashionable and raggedy. Again thanks to SecretStrangeAngel for making this chapter look so good!**


	11. The Last Journey

-1Nuri crept silently out of the trapdoor. It was dark now, and she was the last one to come out of the secret room. She looked around, searching for the other women, who had left five minutes before she had. Shrugging as her search ended without a conclusion of their whereabouts, she carefully replaced the rug and chest back over the secret hideaway. She took one last look around before heading down the hallway.

Everyone seemed to have disappeared. Just when she believed herself to be truly alone, she received a shock as she turned the corner. A man stood there, his lean stature standing out in the pale light that streamed through the window. Nuri stumbled backwards, but he reached out a large hand and caught her thin wrist in his grasp.

Nuri struggled under his crushing grasp. Flashes of memories were coming back. Kontar seemed to stare back at her through this man's face. His features came into light and her blue eyes searched his face, searching for any resemblance to the man that had attacked her but a night ago. The stranger was a Mei-jai, one she knew from her many escapes.

"Princess Nuri! You are safe now," he reassured her as she stared at him, confused.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Nuri demanded. As her shock passed, she planted her hands on her hips in anger. She was quite used to her freedom now, and the girl really did not want to return to the stuffy palace and live the life of a princess, but at the same time she was secretly relieved to see the Mei-jai.

He frowned. "We came to rescue you from these thieves." He held his large hands out, not quite understanding what the young woman before him meant.

Nuri looked past him, searching for any sign of Bennu and old Mother Hawk. There was none, but she heard a muffled yell and a scuffle issuing from downstairs. The chit shoved past the burly guard and leapt downstairs. She arrived to find Mother Hawk sitting quietly, glaring up at the young man guarding her. Bennu, in the meantime, was kicking and struggling with her Mei-jai. She scratched at his arms and face with her sharp nails, leaving red marks where impact had occurred.

Imhotep stood silently in the corner, coming forward as soon as he saw his bride-to-be.

"What on earth is going on here? Unhand Bennu at once!" Nuri ordered, her stance demanding and regal.

The guard dropped the wildcat girl to the floor, leaving her to hiss and glare up at him, her purple skirt tangled. Some well-chosen words came hissed from her lips as Bennu stood up, elegant and looking like a second version of Nuri.

"If you fools had bothered to check which thieves you were after, you might clue in that this is the wrong house." Nuri raised an eyebrow at the Mei-jai, tanned arms crossed threateningly.

A ghost of a smile passed over Imhotep's features. Nuri was becoming the responsible woman he knew hid under the rebellious exterior.

"Now you will let Mother Hawk here go, escort Bennu, Imhotep and myself back home, and then send a sum to Mother Hawk for keeping me safe." Nuri's eyes held no room for argument and the sheepish guards went out to prepare the animals.

"Surely you are not leaving now?" Mother Hawk said wryly, "It is dark out, despite the moonlight."

"We must, otherwise we will not return in time. I must be back to plan our wedding, which I sincerely hope you will come to," Nuri replied, her facial features softening now that the guards were out of sight.

"Alas no, I don't think I will journey for your wedding party, but I will give you a gift. Wait here a moment, Little Nile." With that, the old woman got up and left the room.

Bennu glanced at Nuri and shrugged. She had no clue what the old lady was up to. "Listen, if we are leaving now, I'll go grab my bag." And with that, Bennu too left in a swirl of purple fabric.

Nuri sighed and leaned back against Imhotep, "So, are you glad to be going home?" She questioned softly.

His strong arms wrapped around her. "Where ever you are is home," he answered in his rumbling voice.

Before Nuri had time to reply, Mother Hawk came bustling into the room, holding a cloth-wrapped package. She pressed it into the young woman's hands, but when Nuri began to open it, she shook her finger and said, "Not now – later. Now, get out before I have more of those hunks you call guards in here." She winked and disappeared into the depths of her home.

Bennu returned, traveling cloak secured around her shoulders, and she held only one out for Nuri, as Imhotep wore his robes and therefore was protected against the weather.

They returned home quietly in the night a few days later, and Nuri sent the guards away, informing them not to tell her father that she had returned. After kissing Imhotep goodnight, Nuri left with Bennu in tow. Bennu herself was in awe of the huge building and Nuri had to keep checking behind her to make sure her friend was following.

The night passed, turning to morning, and Seti woke with worry in his heart. He had been so afraid for his daughter, and it was not just because she could see into the future at odd intervals, but because she was his little girl still. He left for his private breakfast, walking in to see Imhotep and his daughter sitting side by side, chatting quietly.

"Nuri?" Seti did not think his voice could shake any more severely, but it did, and he sped forward to greet his daughter in a warm hug.

"Father, I will marry Imhotep. He was the right choice after all," she whispered in his ear before stepping back.

"You must tell me the whole thing!" her father demanded gesturing to a servant to bring more food.

"First, however, I will ask you to pardon any crimes that our rescuer has committed and to offer her a place in our court." Nuri was serious and she motioned to Bennu to step forth. The usually talkative woman was quiet and she approached with caution. The king had the power to chop her head off for the wrong words, and she liked life how it was at the moment.

"Hmm, her? Ah. Yes, yes, whatever you say. Now, tell me what happened!" He sat down and Bennu took a seat on the other side of Imhotep.

"Well, I was captured in the disguise of a servant to the palace. I was rather surprised he recognized me, really. . ."

**The End**

**Well that was it, the end of Eyes of the Nile. I'm terrible sorry you all had to sit around for a month while I was plagued with Writer's block and bridal showers. It might be a little while for the sequel to come out, seeing as I think I might take a little break first and work on some new stuff. I have a Dark Knight story coming, which I am doing rather well on (4th chapter already with 2500 words each), however I think I might will finish it before I post :p There will be only one chapter a month for that story, as it is for a challenge brought to me by the site of PLOT BUNNY. (you can find me there as the Jokester, check out my homepage on FF) For those of you who have seen the new Mummy movie, maybe you can tell me if it is worth the 5 to go see, or if it was a piece of crap?**

**So kudos to my fabulous readers, I hope you leave a review, as I do enjoy hearing from you. I have found out through this new thing FF has that most of you are from the United States and I have one reader from Poland! Well at least from this month anyways. The poll is still open, currently it is at 50 percent for Sand on the Cake (which coming Aug24, I will have a muse for! Hehe My brother is getting married and living next door, is it shall be interesting). I am working on a one-shot for the story idea that OceanFae lent me, about Nuri returning and being set to trial for some heinous crime. I got out a one-shot for any Anck/Imhotep fans out there, I was told in a lovely review that I choose all the right words and showed their relationship well. Hope you check it out, unless of course you really don't like Anck-su-namun.**

**Last but most certainly not least,**

**Thank you again to my awesome beta, SecretStrangeAngel.**

**Piratestorm**


End file.
